


I'm Your Summer Boy

by annyeonghaseye



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annyeonghaseye/pseuds/annyeonghaseye
Summary: Inspired by Haim’s new song, “Summer Girl,” this fic is about Jaehyun and Doyoung meeting and falling in love at a wedding party during one summer.





	I'm Your Summer Boy

“John Jun Suh, I love you and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” Taeyong proclaimed, as he hugged his fiance, Johnny. 

“You too, Lee Taeyong. My love for you is bigger than this park,” Johnny answered back in his usual, corny manner. 

“John, you’re so corny, but I’ll have to contend with this for the rest of my life,” Taeyong replied.

* * *

Taeyong and Johnny have been engaged for over a year, with their wedding happening in five days. Everything has been going well for them. However, several important members of their entourage have been missing from their pre-wedding activities, which made the celebrations a little less festive. Among those missing in action are Johnny’s cousin, Jaehyun, and Taeyong’s childhood friend, Doyoung. Jaehyun is currently on his last three days of military service, while Doyoung is set to return in two days from a work trip abroad. 

While strolling in the park, Johnny heard his phone ring. It was Jaehyun, which took them by surprise.

“Hello?” Johnny answered the phone. 

“Hyung! How are you? I missed you.” Jaehyun answered back. 

“Jaehyun, is this really you? I thought you were going to be discharged in three days?! Where are you?!” Johnny replied. 

“Johnny-hyung, I’m home. I got discharged last week. Congratulations to you and Taeyong-hyung.”

“You got discharged last week, and you didn’t even tell me? Jaehyun, why?!” 

“Ah, hyung, I’m sorry! I wanted to surprise you instead.”

“No. Don’t say sorry. Do you want us to visit you there? Your Taeyong-hyung has made a fresh batch of chocolate chip banana bread.”

“Hyung, you’re getting married in a few days. You should be celebrating with Taeyong-hyung and our family and friends, but why do you have to do this for me?” 

“Because you’re finally back, and having one of my best boys around would make this wedding even more fun and meaningful.” 

Johnny and Jaehyun’s conversation ended on a very good note, which resulted in Johnny and Taeyong driving to Jaehyun’s family home. 

* * *

Although they are cousins, Jaehyun and Johnny share a deep, brotherly bond. Johnny, being an only child, has doted on Jaehyun as his little brother. Jaehyun and Johnny grew up together, and did a lot of similar things growing up. However, as they got older, Jaehyun and Johnny started doing their own things. When Johnny graduated from university, he went on a solo road trip across America, before he started working as an English teacher. Jaehyun, on the other hand, enlisted as a conscripted policeman for his military service. He was confused about his life path, which compelled him to join the military after finishing university. 

After eighteen months in the national police agency, Jaehyun somehow figured out what his calling was. During his time there, he was assigned to the agency’s public affairs unit, where he wrote press releases and planned several activities involving the police agency and the general public. Jaehyun’s work in the police agency convinced him to take on jobs in the communications industry, where he realized that he could put his journalism degree to good use. 

His exemplary performance as a police officer throughout his enlistment compelled his superiors to move up his discharge date a week early. He was supposed to be discharged three days before Taeyong and Johnny’s wedding, but he ended up coming back earlier. 

As Jaehyun resumed his life as a private citizen, he somewhat struggled to let loose. However, with the help of Yuta and his sister Soojung, he was able to adjust to life again. 

* * *

Johnny and Taeyong finally arrived at the Jung family home, where they were greeted by Jaehyun. Jaehyun had short, black hair and wore a set of blue pajamas, which made him look like a taller, older version of his six-year old self. Jaehyun was about to sleep already, but getting a visit from his favorite cousin-turned-big brother and his future husband wouldn’t hurt. 

“Jaehyunnie! So happy that you’re back!” Johnny exclaimed, as he hugged his cousin. Not long after, Taeyong followed back and hugged Jaehyun as well. The three men convened at the living room, where Jaehyun told stories about his life in the police agency. Jaehyun originally wanted to apply for the Marines, but his parents advised him to apply for the police agency instead, since it gave them more opportunities to meet him. During his time there, he made a couple of same-aged friends who had similar experiences with him. His friends in the police agency made military life easier and more fun, in spite of the rigorous training and the frustrations that come with the job. 

* * *

“So Johnny-hyung and Taeyong-hyung,” Jaehyun uttered, while in between bites of the dark chocolate banana bread that Taeyong and Johnny brought for him. “How do you feel about getting married in a few days?” he asked. 

“Excited! I know marriage is not a walk in the park, but I know we can get through each challenge.” Johnny answered back. 

“Jaehyunnie, we’ll be fine.,” Taeyong replied. 

“I know you two will.” Jaehyun proclaimed. 

  
The three men talked and caught up with one another until the wee hours of the morning, which prompted Taeyong and Johnny to sleep at Jaehyun’s home. It was a fun time for them to reminisce about the early days, and look forward to the new chapter in Johnny and Taeyong’s lives. 


End file.
